General Pepper
General Pepper is the leader of the Cornerian Army. He is a kind, friendly gentleman who can also be strict and is very understanding of the situation that he and the other members of his home planet have come face-to-face against. In Starfox 64, he called out to the Starfox team for help against the evil Andross. He monitored the Starfox team during their missions. After they defeated Andross, the general rewarded them in person and wanted to make them a member of the Cornerian Army, but they declined, with Fox saying that he and his team preferred to do things their own way. Ultimate Story General Pepper made his first appearance in Ultimate Story: The Beginnings. Princess Peach was planning on have him be part of the final test during Misty's Princess Training. The group was very worried about how she'll fair during the test considering that they know how the general can be, but Peach had faith that she would do well. Fox also tagged along to help out his friends however he could. When Misty first met the general, she seemed to be very polite towards him. He seemed very pleased to meet her as she was the first person from Earth that he had ever met. Misty spent the entire day with the General, to which they got along well. Fox also stayed with them throughout that entire day, to which the General noticed a few things going on between him and Misty. At the end of the day, he said his farewell, mentioned that he was glad to meet her while almost mentioning that he noticed the very close relationship that she and Fox were in but then brushed it off before saying anything else and finally departed. In the Ultimate Story rewrite of Starfox 64, he monitored the team just like in the game, however, he became suspicious of Misty as he felt that there was something about her that was a bit off. During Ultimate Story: The Missing Link, he discovered Misty's secret by accident and it had been bothering him for a week. The Starfox team and their friends did take notice that something had been bothering him but didn't know what. After pressuring him into telling him why he had been acting so flustered, he revealed what he saw, which greatly shocked them, especially Misty. The general, however, wasn't sure if what he witnessed was real. Soon enough, the group decided to tell him the truth and from there, Misty decided to show him her transformation. From there, the group encouraged him to keep her secret, to which the general was glad to do. He also made some brief appearances during the Ultimate Story 2; even made the same cameos in the game, Starfox Adventures, during the team's mission on Dinosaur Planet. By the time the planet was put together, he later met up with the gang, along with GROUP tagging along, on their confrontation and arrest for General Scales. He later appeared in one of Misty's misadventures, specifically as one of the ushers for Misty's/Fox's wedding; he said he couldn't be any prouder of them, especially with Fox. Category:Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Generals Category:Military Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Star Fox Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Dogs Category:Nicest Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story